The Son of the Minerva and Albus Dumbledore
by FanfictionLover20
Summary: Severus Snape-Dumbledore is the adopted son of Minerva and Albus Dumbledore. This is a story of him growing up, but mostly of his teen years. Warning: will contain spanking
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

This is my first attempt at fanfiction, let me know what you think!

The Son of the Minerva and Albus Dumbledore

Background

Severus Tobias Snape-Dumbledore is the youngest of four. He has two older brothers, Sheridan who is ten years older, and Sylin who is five years older. He also has the older sister named Serenity who is seven years older. Severus was adopted at the age of four when their mom died; their dad had died previously when Sev was only three years old. Elieen and Tobias Snape were good parents. They may have not been rich, but they loved their children.

Severus was not planned. He was what his mom liked to call a 'special little miracle'. He was also the baby, and thus a little spoiled. He would get away with things that his sibling never would, just because he was cute and the baby. This is not to say that his parents never punished him when they were alive, because he was taken over their knees or swatted a time or two. His birth parents were more lenient with him, then his new adopted parents would be.

Sheridan was the book smart child, the one who study and rarely got in trouble. Sylin was a goofball. He always made people laugh and got into trouble sometimes due to inappropriate or sometimes dangerous jokes or pranks. Serenity was the happy go lucky type, who was hardly seen without a smile on her face, she did not get into much trouble either. Then there is Severus, who was that too smart for his own good, little troublemaker. He also had a temper which got into lots of trouble. None of the children were bad kids, they just made mistakes, some more than others.

When their birth mom died, Sheridan and Serenity were already in Hogwarts in their fourth and first years respectively. Sheridan was in Ravenclaw and Serenity was in Slytherin. When they got the news that their mom died in a freak accident at her place of work, they were shocked, and worried about their younger brothers. They had no other family that could take them in.

Now Minerva and Albus, always wanted children, but were unable to have them. So when Minerva heard about situation the Snape children were in, she found the perfect solution. Her and Albus would adopt them. They first got the two youngest children to Hogwarts, then sat down with them all to make sure that it was okay with them. Once all questions were answered, a decision was made. The four Snape children would now be Snape Dumbledore's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

'You have got to be kidding me,' thought 14 year old Severus, as he seen the lights from the cop car outside shine through the window of his friends, Ashlynn's house. It was one of those days where Severus really wished he didn't get out of bed this morning. Everything had just gone wrong. It started with his brother being stupid. He can't even remember know why they were fighting, but his mother was not pleased. They both spent time in the corner for that one. Then apparently he had an 'attitude' all day, that got worse as the day went on, so when sending him to the corner, again, didn't work, his parents decided to send him to bed early, at 9:00, and hope he was in a better mood once he got more sleep. But being as his day had gone so wrong, he went to his room after supper. Of course he had to wash the dishes first, even though it wasn't his turn, but had to do them because he was being punished. He went to bed before he could do or say anything else to get him in bigger trouble with his already exasperated parents. He wasn't going to go to the party, but then he remembered that he already told everyone he would go, and his parents were being ridiculous anyway, so he decided to just go. Then at 10:00, an hour after his parent had made sure he was indeed in bed, and half hour after they had gone to sleep themselves, he put pillows in his bed to make it look like a body, just in case. He got dressed and left through his bedroom window, which was left open to let in the nice summer breeze. He first meeting up with Lily, then they walked together to Ashlynn's house, it was about a 10min walk, if they took the shortcuts.

He was now standing with his friends, Lily Evens, Dresden McQuerrie, Ashlyn Resden and Raylee Lyserin, watching as the cops came into the house to break up the party. Ashlynn's 18-year-old brother was having a party because their parents were away, and she didn't want to be alone so she asked if her friends would come. Raylee or Ray as her friends call her, Lily, and Dresden were all for it, but Severus didn't know.

***flashback to yesterday***

For most of the year Severus lived at Hogwarts with his parents and Sylin, who, at 19, still lived with them at most of the time. Since he graduated from school he started training to become an auror, and it was easier for him to just come to the castle when he was done. During the summer and other vacations, they lived in a muggle neighbourhood. Once the children were adopted, Albus and Minerva moved them to a different house, but in the same town that they had lived in previously. They felt that it would be too hard for the children to have to make new friends and everything on top of losing their parents.

Serenity still lived at that home, at 21, she decided that seen as how the house was empty for most of the year that she would live in it and look after it. She worked at the ministry in the charms department. Sheridan moved out last year when he got married at 23. His wife, Alicia, and him were expecting their first child sometime in the new year. He became a healer once he graduated from school.

It was now the summer before Severus was to start his fourth year at Hogwarts. After coming back from Hogwarts two days ago, this was the first chance Severus had to hang out with his friends. The first few days were spent unpacking and getting everything organized, and moved from one home to the other.

He met up with his friends in their usual spot under an oak tree, in the park that was about a 5 min walk from his house. When he got there, he was the last to arrive. After hugs were given, or in Severus' case, stiffly received, and pleasantries were exchanged. They sat down to catch up, it had been about two months since they last saw each other. Once there was a lull in the conversation Ashlynn spoke up.

"Hey guys, my parents are out of town this weekend and my brother is throwing a party tomorrow night, and he's paying me not to tell," she finished with a laugh, then continued, "but I won't really know anyone there 'cause they're all older, so I was wondering if you guys would come? Please it will be fun," she added hopefully.

"Yumm, cute older boys! I'm in!" said Ray excitedly.

"Yeah sure why not," said Dresden.

"I'm in too!" added Lily.

When no one ease spoke, they all turned to look at Severus expectedly.

"I don't do parties," he said, once he realized they were all waiting for him to say something. 'plus my parents would never let me go' he added to himself.

"Aww come on Sev," Ashlynn said.

"Yeah come on it will be great!" said Ray, always the most enthusiastic person of the group.

"Yeah, man up," added Dresden. Severus had no idea what that had to do with anything, but that's Dresden for you.

"Please Sev? It won't be the same without you," pleaded Lily with her big green eyes. They had been best friends since she moved down the street from him when they were 5, and knew he couldn't say no to her when she used her puppy dog eyes.

***end flashback***

And that's how he got into the predicament that he is currently in. This was standing in a room full of intoxicated people, with the cops coming up the walkway.

The cop who responded to the noise complaint just happened to be Ashlynn's Uncle. So when he saw what was going on he ordered everyone to get a ride home if they were drinking, or to go home if not, except the five of them and Ashlynn's brother. All the other party attenders were 18 or older, thus old enough to drink, except the five of them. Severus and Lily didn't drink, Lily because she felt bad, and Severus because he had to somehow sneak back into the house, and having alcohol would make it harder to do. However, their other three friends did drink some.

"Ryan, take these four home, and let their parents know what they have Ben up to," said Peter, the older cop to his younger partner, "I deal with these two," he added referring to Ashlynn and her brother.

Ryan was only about 21 years old, Severus recognized him as one of the people his sister sometimes hung out with.

"Alright, come on you four, lets get you home," said Ryan as he ushered the four reluctant teen out the door.

First Ray was dropped off; she just lived a block away. As Ryan walked her up to the door to tell her parents what happened, the three still in the car were silent, until Severus said, "Well I'm officially dead."

"You're dead?!" Dresden asked astonished. "Your dads like the nice old grandfatherly type, mines the chief of police! There's no way I'm making it out of this one alive," Dresden said dramatically.

"Looks can be very deceiving," Severus said as they lapsed into silence again, each lost in his or her own thoughts. Severus thought about his parents. Contraire to one might think, when it came to disciplining the children it was usually Dad. Not that Mom let them get away with much, she just preferred not having to discipline her 'babies'. Now they weren't extremely strict parents, they let their children get away with small things, like not cleaning their rooms and stuff like that. And Other things like missing curfew brought upon a grounding, and swearing got your mouth washed out. But there were something's that were not tolerated, these were things such as lying, direct disobedience and putting one's life, or others lives, in danger. These things brought upon serious repercussions, which usually meant a trip over dads knee and usually a grounding.

He was pulled out of his thought when Ryan returned. "Okay your next, Dresden," he said as he started the car and started to drive towards the McQuerries house.

As Dresden was dropped off, it was hard to tell who was more nervous, Ryan or Dresden, to see the chief's reaction to what his son had been up to that night.

"You okay Lils?" Severus asked concerned, when he realized she hadn't spoken yet.

"Yeah, my parents will just be real disappointed in me. What were we thinking." she asked as she started to cry.

"It's okay, everything will be alright, you'll see," Severus said as he pulled her into a hug, hoping that what he said was true.

Ryan returned, looking a little shaken, and drove to the next house.

"By Sev," Lily said as she gave him a quick hug before getting out of the car, "I'll see you when we're both done being grounded," she said with a slight smile.

"See you Lils," he replied. Then there was nothing to do except watch Ryan walk Lily up to the door.

He closed his eyes and tried not to think about how much trouble he was in right now. Not only was he at a party he wasn't allowed at that had alcohol, and not where he was supposed to be, but to top it all off, the cops were taking him home. 'Wow what a brilliant way to end a fantastic day', Severus thought sarcastically as Ryan got back into the car and started towards his house, which they came to much too soon for Severus' liking.

'Time to face the music,' Severus thought to himself as he got out of the car, and followed Ryan to his front door. Ryan knocked, and Severus stood their nervously shifting from foot to foot, trying to decided which parent he wanted to answer the door, and prayed that whichever one it was would be in a good mood. His heart started beating faster as he saw the door handle turning.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for such a long wait! Life got busy, the next one shouldn't take as long to update. I tried to catch all my grammar mistakes, but I probably missed some. Oh and I'm not a doctor so some of the stuff might be a little off.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'_Time to face the music,' Severus thought to himself as he got out of the car, and followed Ryan to his front door. Ryan knocked, and Severus stood their nervously shifting from foot to foot, trying to decided which parent he wanted to answer the door, and prayed that whichever one it was would be in a good mood. His heart started beating faster as he saw the door handle turning. _Then it stopped. After a Moment, it started to turn again. That pause caused Severus to panic to he jumped behind the Officer, successfully hiding him from view of the door.

-^%$#! #$%^&*-

Albus Dumbledore was just finishing some last minute paper work when he heard a knock at the door.

'Who would that be at this time of night?' he wondered as he made his way to the door. It was just after 2am.

As he got to the door, he started to turn the handle when he realized he was still in his wizards robes. Even though they lived in a muggle neighbourhood, he still liked the comfort of robes around the house. He quickly transfigured his clothes into muggle wear and then opened the door. At first he only saw Ryan, he raised his eyebrow.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked.

"Hi, yes. Sorry to bother you so late, but I believe I have something that belongs to you," Ryan said as he stepped aside, and there stood his 14 year old, who was supposed to be in bed, shifting from foot to foot, looking at his shoes.

"Severus?" he asked slightly confused as he gave his son a once over to make sure he was all right. He looked all right, so he shifted his focus from his son back to Ryan, "What is the problem?"

"Nothing too bad, sir, Severus here was just at a party where there was alcohol and being that he is a minor we decided to bring him home. He doesn't seem to have drank any, but we just thought that you should know what your son was up to at that party."

"Thanks, last I checked he was in bed. Sorry for any inconvenience, you can be sure it won't happen again," promised Albus as he grabbed is sons elbow and pulled him inside.

"No problem sir, just doing my job, there's no charges or anything," Ryan replied, "Have a good night."

"You too and thanks for bringing him home," said Albus as Ryan left.

Albus closed the door then turned his attention to his youngest. He just stared at him for a while as Severus kept starring at his feet. The after what felt like a lifetime to Severus, Albus spoke.

"Go to your room and get ready for bed. I will be up in 10 minutes and you better be in bed, understand?" Albus asked.

Severus nodded his head and started towards his room when he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Verbal answer son," Albus gently reprimanded.

"Yes sir," Severus replied without making any eye contact. His father then released his arm and he went to his room to get ready for bed. He was ready and in bed within 3 minutes. There was no way that he was going to make his Dad angrier by not being in bed.

-^%$#! #$%^&*-

Albus spent the 10 minutes trying to calm down so he wouldn't strangle his son. The when the time was up, he slowly made his was up to the room.

When he saw that his son was indeed in bed like he asked, he went and sat on the side of the bed and looked at his sullen child. He sighed then started to talk.

"I have no idea what has gotten into you lately, but whatever it is, it has to stop. You are grounded for one week for sneaking out of the house. You will also be receiving two spankings. One to tomorrow night for the lying, and another, one not the next night, but the one after, so Monday, for the direct and deliberate disobedience. Your mother and I have some paper work we have to get done tomorrow, and I have a meeting in the afternoon. We should be done by supper. You will stay home and we will have Sylin watch you. I will leave a list of stuff I want you to do as well on the kitchen table. Then tomorrow night we will discuss what happened tonight. Alright?" Albus finished.

Severus nodded, he had closed his eyes half way through his Dads speech. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He lost his parents trust in him.

"It's going to be okay," Albus assured whipping a tear that escaped Severus' closed eyes. When Severus didn't say anything Albus continued, "Okay well, goodnight kid. I love you, even when you're a brat," he said as he bent down and kisses Severus' forehead, "Have a good sleep, I'll see you at supper."

As he was almost at the door, he heard Severus' quiet voice filled with suppressed tears say, "I love you too, Dad".

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

-^%$#! #$%^&*-

The next day Severus woke up to someone sitting on him. He opened his eyes and saw Sylin sitting on his stomach. When Sylin saw that his brother was awake, he said with a big smile, "Come on Sevy, get up. You have a busy day ahead of you."

"Sy, Mom said you're not allowed to call me that anymore, and get off of me," Sev grumbled as he rolled onto his side, successfully dislodging his brother onto the floor.

"What did you do?" Sylin asked unfazed as he got up off the floor, then seeing the look Severus gave him decided to stretch the truth a little to make his little brother more worried, "Mom and Dad were so angry this morning, I think this is the angriest I've ever seen them."

"What time is it?" asked Severus, trying to change the subject, and generally curious, he was still tired. The combination of the late night and the crappy sleep due to waiting for punishment, sleep did not come easy to him last night, and his stomach was kind of hurting him.

"Just after 10:30, and don't change the subject," Sylin said as he sat down on the desk chair.

Severus groaned and buried his head in the pillows.

"You can't suffocate yourself to get out of this conversation, now tell me what you did, or else I'll have to use a more... persuasive method," he said giving his younger brother a significant look.

Severus knew what that meant. Severus had an amazing ability to be stealthy and got a hold of lots of information that he wasn't supposed to know. His older siblings of course used this to their advantage and developed a foolproof way of making Severus tell them what he learned.

"Did they leave me lots to do today?" Severus wondered.

"No not too much, just enough to keep you busy till supper," Sylin said, "Now you have till the count of three to tell me. One."

When Severus still didn't say anything, he continued "Two. Severus I'm serious, don't think I won't."

"Thr..."

"Fine! I'll tell you!" Exclaimed Severus not wishing to be subjected to his brother's form of torture. "Last night after I everyone went to bed, I snuck out and went to a party."

"No way! Little perfect Sevy. No wonder Mom and Dad were so upset. Wait, how did you get caught?" asked Sylin confused.

Severus mumbled his answer into his pillow.

"Severus! I can't hear you," Sylin said in a sing song voice.

"The cops brought me home," Severus whispered.

Sylin was quiet for a minute, and then broke out into laughter.

"Shut up it's not funny," said Severus as he got out of bed.

"Come on Sev it's a little funny! Of all the bad luck," Sylin chuckled shaking his head, "Only you, Sev only you," he said getting up to and following his little brother down to the kitchen.

-^%$#! #$%^&*-

Severus started on the chores his parents had left him to do. There weren't too many to do, he could easily get them done in time. When he was scrubbing the kitchen floor, the second last thing on the list, he started to feel so tired; he could barely keep his eyes open. So he decided to just rest them for a minute.

The next thing he knew he was being shaken awake, but he was no longer on the floor, but somewhere soft. He cracked an eye open and saw that he was in his bed. He had no recollection on how he got there. Whoever was trying to wake him up was still shaking him so he rolled over to face them and came face to face with his Dad. Severus then realized that he hadn't gotten all the chores done!

Albus recognized the worry in his sons eyes and rushed to assure him, "It's okay, I know you had a really late night and were really tired. The list was mainly set to keep you busy and out of trouble today, anyways." When he saw Severus relax he continued, "Sylin said that you fell asleep when washing the floor. He tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't move so he carried you to bed."

"Ah," Severus replied, "I was wondering what I was doing here."

Albus chuckled and as he got up off his sons bed, said, "Dinners ready, come eat."

Severus stomach had been getting sorer all day, but he just figured it was because his punishment was getting closer and closer. Just the thought of food made him sick. "Umm.. I'm not all that hungry," Severus said.

Albus turned to look at his youngest, "Come, I'm sure your hungry, you're always eating. You'll be fine," he promised his kid. When Severus still didn't move from his perch on his bed, and looked like he was about to cry any minute, Albus walked over and sat beside him and asked, "What's wrong my boy?" It wasn't like Severus to be like this before a punishment, mind you he usually didn't have to wait so long for one to happen.

That's all it took for Severus to burst into tears and throw himself into Albus' arms.

Now Albus was really concerned. Lately his son had become 'too old' for physical contact and he hardly ever cried, well other then when he was being spanked. So Albus did the only thing he could think of right now and that was to pull is son closer and rub his back as he gently rocked him, trying to calm him down.

After a few minutes Severus tears and sobs died down, so Albus spoke, "Want to tell me what that was all about?"

At first Severus didn't speak, he didn't know what to say. He didn't even know why he did it, so how could he explain in? But he knew he had to say something.

"I'm fine, I think I'm just over tired, and a little on edge due to my upcoming punishment," Severus finally said. Which wasn't all a lie, despite his nap, he still felt quite drained.

"Are you sure? Sev, you know you can always talk to me," Albus said trying to get his boy to talk.

"Can we just get this over with? I'm not that hungry," Severus said trying to divert the questions away from his recent break down.

At first Albus was confused trying to keep up with Severus, but then was distracted by the fact that Severus said he wasn't hungry. Ever since Severus hit his first growth spurt he always hungry, and Sylin said that Severus hadn't eaten all day. But he then just chalked it up to being nervousness about the upcoming punishment.

"No, your mother made supper and wants us to all eat together," Albus said getting up again, "Now let's go eat."

Severus rubbed his eyes and got up. He had a bad headache in addition to his sore stomach, but he was in no position to argue right now so he followed his Dad down the stairs. That should have been Albus third clue of the night. Severus never did anything he didn't want to without putting up a fuss first.

-^%$#! #$%^&*-

It was Saturday night so Serenity and Sylin were out, so it was just the three of them home. After supper was done, and Severus had cleaned up, Albus spoke to his son.

"Okay, Sev if you're done, go up to your room. I'll be up shortly," Albus told his youngest and watched as he left the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Minerva spoke.

"Albus are you sure you have to punish him? He didn't look so good at supper, and did you notice that he barely touched his food?" Minerva said concerned.

"He's fine, just worried about his upcoming punishment," Albus said.

"Yeah, but he's never been like this before all the other times he was waiting for a punishment," she said.

"Tomorrow he'll be fine, you'll see," Albus assured, "You worry too much."

"It's my job," Minerva said. They lapsed into silence for a couple of minutes before she spoke again, "It's so much harder with him then it was with the others. It used to be hard to get him to be quiet, now it's opposite. Getting him to talk about his feelings is like pulling teeth!"

"He's a teenager, Min, that's the way things go."

"The other three weren't this hard to understand."

"Well Sev is his own person, it's not fair to always compare him to his siblings."

"Your right, it's just so hard, just when I think I get the kid he pulls something like this!"

Albus chuckled and pulled her into his arms, "I know what you mean, we just got to be patient and firm with him. He will be alright."

After a couple of minutes Albus spoke again, "Well I better get up to our little trouble maker, I think he's waited long enough."

Minerva nodded and released Albus. She headed for the stairs to the basement, "I'll see what we need for potions ingredients, I know Sev won't be down there for a while, but he was telling me how we were running short on some, and I want it to be stocked up for when he can brew again".

Albus knew what she was doing. If she was in the basement she wouldn't hear her baby crying. Oh how he wished he could go with her! He hated causing any of his children pain, but it had to be done. So with a heavy heart he headed up the stairs to his sons room.

-^%$#! #$%^&*-

Meanwhile...

Severus silently walked up the stairs and into his room. He sighed and headed towards the empty corner. His Dad always made them stand in the corner to contemplate why they were about to be punished, while they waited for him to come up. Once Sylin had not waited in the corner and if what he said was true, it was not worth it at all, no matter how much he hated the corner. He hated staring at the two walls, and standing still. It was always so boring. He also hated thinking about why he was going to get spanked. This is what he had been thinking about all day! Well, when he was awake anyways. All too soon, yet at the same time forever later, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

-^%$#! #$%^&*-

When Albus got to his sons room he lightly knocked on the door before entering. He was glad to see Severus standing in the corner. Only one time had one of his children not headed the warning and didn't wait in the corner, and that was Sylin. He guessed that he told his little brother what happened and Severus was a smart kid, he wouldn't test him on this, he hoped.

He walked in and took a seat on Severus' bed. He waited for a little while before calling his son over, "Come here Severus."

Severus swallowed hard and turned around. He saw his Dad sitting on his bed and slowly made his way over to him. He stopped in front of him.

Albus looked up at his son then started to undo Severus' pants and pulled them down to his knees before pulling him over his knees. He wrapped his left arm around Severus' waist before asking, "Alright Severus, why are we here?"

Severus groaned, he hated when his Dad asked questions before he started, he just wanted to get this over with, but if he thought about it, talking now was better than trying to answer questions while his butt was on fire.

Apparently he took too long to answer because he received a swat to his boxer clad backside.

Severus yelped, more from surprise then pain. "Because I lied to you and Mom," he answered.

Albus just nodded, more to himself then Severus seen as how he couldn't see him, then started. He landed swats all over the bottom over his lap. He didn't really like lecturing during the spanking, because he felt that the child was more focused on the pain then the words he was trying to teach them, so he usually waited till the end for the main lecture.

'Oh why do I always get myself into this position?' thought Severus as the pain built up. He tried to stay still and silent, but it was so hard. As the spanking continued, he started to squirm trying to avoid the painful swats, he also let out little pain filled groans. Eventually he couldn't hold it back anymore and let out a little sob.

When Albus heard his son start to cry, he knew that it was finally almost over. So he hooked his fingers into his sons boxers and pulled them down to join his pants at his knees, and continued.

"Ow, Dad, no!" Severus protested, crying a little harder.

Albus continued the swats until his son went limp over his lap.

"Almost done," Albus said as he picked up the brush that he had brought in with him, "Just a few more," he rested the brush on his son's hot bottom.

Severus, upon feeling the cool surface of the wood against his hot bum, let out a louder sob.

"Daddy, please! I'm sorry! I'll never lie again!"

Albus' answer was to tip him forward a little, exposing his tender sit spot, and bringing the brush down hard five times, before saying, "No more lies," followed by five more painful swats. Severus cried hard throughout all of them.

When he was done, Albus set the brush down beside him on the bed then started rubbing circles on Severus' back. When Severus calmed down a little, Albus replaced his boxers and helped him up. Severus just stood there with his head down, rubbing his eyes with one hand and his bum with the other. He looked so young, that Albus couldn't help but pull him onto his lap and hold him tight. Severus surprised him by throwing his arms around him and burying his face into his shoulder.

Ever since Severus had became a teenager, he reacted different after every spanking. One time he would want comfort, like he did when younger, then the next he would want to be nowhere near his Dad and stay mad at him for a while. The worst was when there was a mixture of both, Albus never knew what to expect from his complicated teenager with constant mood swings. But he did like holding him.

They stayed like that until Severus' tears died down until just the odd sniffle.

"Alright I want you to tell me one more time what that spanking was for," Albus said, starting his lecture.

"Because I lied," Severus meekly replied.

"That's right. Now as I recall this is not the first time we have had to have a discussion about this, is it?"

"No," was the quiet reply.

"So, seen as how me lecturing you on why lying is bad hasn't seemed to work, I want you to tell me why," Albus said.

Severus was slightly taken aback by this turn in events. Usually all he had to do was nod his head and say 'yes sir' when there was a break in his Dads lecture. This actually having to think about the right answer, or at least the one Dad wanted to hear could be a challenge.

"Ahhh... cause its bad," was Severus articulate response.

Albus tried really hard not to chuckle at that answer, and instead opt for a more stern approach, "I know you got better then that son, we've talked about this enough."

Severus was usually really good with coming up with answers when put on the spot, but today he seemed to be having trouble organizing his thoughts. He figured this was due to the excess of emotions that he experienced just a few minutes prior, and the fact that he still didn't fell to good.

Just when Albus thought that his son wasn't going to respond and he would have to take him over his knee again, he spoke.

"Um... because it's disrespectful, and it hurts people, and you lose their trust," Severus finally answered.

"In a nut shell, yes. Very good, baby boy," Albus praised, but then his voice turned stern when he continued, "If you lie again the consequences will be most severe. Not only will you get a harder spanking, but you will also get your mouth washed out with soap, got me?" Albus warned.

"Yes sir," Severus replied.

"Tomorrow we will discuss your grounding, okay?"

Severus just nodded. He knew what that meant, a nice long lecture.

Severus was so quiet that Albus though he had fallen asleep until he heard a voice wispier "I'm sorry," so quiet that he wasn't sure he actually heard it, until Severus spoke again, getting slightly louder and more hysterical as he went.

"I'm sorry I am so stupid! I didn't even want to go, not really. I knew it was wrong and I knew I'd get caught, but I was angry! When will I learn! And now I broke your and Moms trust in me! I'm the worst son ever!" Severus finished with a sob.

"Shh, baby boy, shh, everything's going to be okay," Albus said trying to calm his child down. He pulled him closer to his chest and rubbed his back with one hand, and held his head with the other as Severus buried his head into his shoulder and cried. "All is forgiven, your okay."

When Severus calmed down a little, Albus spoke in response to Severus' earlier words. "First off, you are not stupid, and I don't want to hear you ever say that again. Second we all make mistakes, it's what we do to fix and learn from them that counts. And lastly, but most importantly, you, Severus Tobias Snape-Dumbledore, are the greatest son any father could ask for. Yes, you are a brat sometimes, but I wouldn't trade you for the world. Understand?"

"Yes Daddy," Severus said as he let a few more tears escape, relieved at his dads words.

"It will take some time, and work, but I know you can gain my trust back as well as your mothers, son."

Severus looked up at his Dad with big eyes and nodded again, comforted by his Dads words and actions.

Albus continued to hold his son like that until he felt Severus falling asleep in his arms.

"Now I think it's time for you to go bed," Albus said as he manoeuvred his son so he was lying on his stomach on his bed.

Severus just nodded. He let his Dad put him to bed a tuck him in, because he was really quite tired.

Albus tucked Severus in then brushed Severus' bangs from his face and bent down to kiss him on the forehead, "Goodnight, Sev, sleep well. I love you."

"I love you too Daddy," came the sleepy response from his basically asleep son. He left with a smile on his face. He hated punishing any of his children, but he loved comforting them.

-^%$#! #$%^&*-

Sometime later Severus woke up with a sharp pain in his stomach. He rolled on to his side and pulled his knees up, hoping to relieve some of the pain. It worked for a little while, but then it just got worse. He groaned and tried different things to try to get the pain to subside. When nothing worked, he did the only logical thing he could, went to wake up his parents.

He walked down the hall to his parent's room, and went inside. He looked at their bed and saw that only his Mom was in bed. Dad didn't usually sleep all that much, he had lots of work to do, even in the summer. He was just going to go find his Dad, but the pain was getting really bad, and he didn't want to walk anymore.

"Mom?" Severus asked.

Minerva, upon hearing the voice of her youngest, rolled over to look at him, "Severus? What's wrong?"

"Mom, I don't feel too good," Severus said.

The pain in his voice concerned her, she got up and walked the couple of step to him and began to feel his forehead as she asked, "What doesn't feel good? You are burning up."

"My stomach, right here," he said indicating to the lower right side of his abdomen, "It feels like I'm being stabbed, and my head hurts, and I feel like I'm going to be sick," he said.

"Okay, I'll call Sheridan, see if he knows what's wrong," Minerva said knowing that if her independent, stubborn youngest son came to her in the middle of the night, that his pain must have been pretty bad. "You just stay here," she said indicating to her bed.

Severus just nodded and let his Mom help him into bed, where he curled up onto his side again with his knees pulled up.

Minerva kissed him on the forehead before leaving with the promise of being right back.

He laid there for what felt like hours before his Mom returned followed by his Dad and eldest brother, who looked like he had just gotten out of bed. He rushed over to Severus' side and started to check him over. Getting him to uncurl was the hardest part. Minerva and Albus just watched on in concern.

When Sheridan was done, he stood up and looked at Minerva and Albus, upon seeing their questioning looks he said, "Appendicitis, he needs to go to the hospital. The Muggle one would probably be best, they are better equipped for this."

They nodded and hurried to get Severus to the hospital, Sheridan came along to help if needed. Once they got there Severus was prepped for surgery.

-^%$#! #$%^&*-

When Severus got out of surgery, he was still knocked out. The nurse told his parents that everything went fine, but he should still be asleep for the next couple of hours.

Albus, Minerva and Sheridan went in to check on Severus. When they saw with their own eyes that he was okay, Sheridan left to get some sleep.

Minerva and Albus took seats beside his bed and waited for him to wake up. Eventually they both dozed off.

-^%$#! #$%^&*-

When Severus woke a little while later, it took him a minute to figure out where he was. Hospital. Why was he in the hospital?

He was laying partially on his left side so he rolled over completely on his back. When he did both his bum and right side protested, the painkillers had worn off. He then let out a groan.

Albus was at his sons side within seconds of hearing the pained sound. "Sorry son," he said apologetically, "If you put slight pressure here it will hurt your side less," he explained demonstrating.

Severus nodded and allowed his Dad to help him into a more comfortable position.

"Your Mom just left a couple of minutes ago to go let your brothers and sister know what's going on. The doctor said everything went good and you should be discharged sometime tomorrow morning, they just want to keep you for a little longer for observation."

"Wh..." Severus tried to speak but his throat was dry. Albus handed him some water, he took it and drank some before clearing his throat and trying again, "What went fine?"

Albus just looked at his son alarmed. 'Had something gone wrong? Was this an unforeseen side effect?' A bunch of thoughts were running through his head before he heard his son laugh.

Severus tried to keep a straight face but the look on his Dads face was priceless so he broke into laughter. Which was a mistake. His side protested the movement. So he let out a "ow," in a slight pained voice around the laughter that he was trying to stop.

"Serves you right," Albus said not unkindly as he tried to ease his sons pain as much as possible while his son got control of his laughter, which took longer than it normally would due to the drugs to help him sleep that were still in his system, but eventually he did stop.

"I'm just kidding," Severus said with a slight grin.

"That wasn't funny," Albus' scolding was softened by the smile on his face. It was good to see his son happy.

"How long am I out of commission for?" Severus asked after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence.

"Well the doctors said it could take 2-4 weeks for you to recover. Then 4-6 till you are back to 100%, but I talked to Sheridan and he said that if I took you to Poppy, she could probably get you something so you can heal faster, as she has more experience in this kind of stuff then he does," Albus explained.

Severus just nodded he wanted to ask more questions, but then the nurse came in and gave him more pain medication. Then all of a sudden he felt real tired, due to the drugs, and fell back asleep.

-^%$#! #$%^&*-

He woke up again a couple of hours later. All the drugs now out of his system. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his Mom sitting in the chair beside the bed reading a book.

When Minerva heard movement she looked over at the bed and was glad to see her youngest eyes open. She got up and sat down on the side of the bed, "Hey baby, how you feeling?" She asked as she brushed some hair out of his face, noting in the process that his forehead was no longer hot at all.

"Okay as long as I don't move," he replied.

Minerva laughed then filled her son in, "The doctor said that they want to keep you for at least a day since your operation, so you should be able to go home tomorrow morning. He said what you need is lots of rest and the best place to get that is at home in your own bed."

"Yeah Dad told me that before, I really hate hospitals," Severus said.

Before Minerva could respond the door opened and Albus, Sylin and Serenity came in.

-^%$#! #$%^&*-

Later that night everyone left, but Albus and Minerva. Severus had argued that he was okay staying by himself, but his parent wouldn't hear of it and insisted on staying. They had each settled down in the uncomfortable hospital chairs and eventually drifted to sleep.

Severus was having trouble falling asleep. He never liked hospitals; they smelled funny. As he laid in bed on his back trying to sleep, Severus thought about his upcoming punishment and wondered how or even if it this surgery would change it any. His bum only hurt a little and that was if he really thought hard about it, by tomorrow he would be pretty much back to normal, but he really didn't want another spanking, and he really didn't want to be grounded. 'I wonder how the others are doing,' Severus thought, thinking about his other friends who were at the party with him. He would have to find out tomorrow how long everyone was grounded. They each usually found a way to send e-mails to each other to let them know how everything was going when they were all grounded.

He turned his head and looked at his sleeping parents, they didn't look all that comfortable, but they suffered so he didn't have to be alone. He was so thankful for the wonderful parents he had. He didn't really remember his birth parents, other then the stories his siblings told him, so the two people he was looking at were the only parents he ever really knew. He loved them so much, and it always surprised him that no matter what he did, or how bratty he was, they still loved him the same. Not that he would ever admit it, but he was ever glad how they corrected him when he screwed up. It was nice knowing he wasn't alone and didn't have to deal with stuff by himself. He reached over to his Mom, who was sitting right beside his bed, and took her hand in his own. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

-^%$#! #$%^&*-


End file.
